Fruit
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: Hinata salah paham karena Naruto menumpahkan buah yang dibawanya, apa yang terjadi, let's read


**Fruit  
><strong>

**By : **Ishimaru Yamato

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre :**Romance

**Pairing : **NaruHina

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal

.

.

Di siang hari desa Konoha tampak seorang gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga sedang berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang buah.

'Pasti Naruto-kun akan senang dengan buah-buahan yang kubawa.' batin gadis manis bernama Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga tepatnya.

-IY88-

Di tempat lain.

"Di mana kertasnya kutaruhya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sambil melihat sekeliling apartemennya.

*Tok Tok Tok* suara pintu diketuk membuyarkan aktivitasnya.

-IY88-

"Siapa?" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

"Ini aku." jawab sang tamu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"Ini aku membawakanmu buah, soalnya aku lihat Naruto-kun hanya makan ramen saja." jelas Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Oh, ayo masuk."

-IY88-

"Aku ambil minum dulu, buahmu taruh saja dimeja makan!" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu kedapur, Hinata langsung meletakan keranjang buahnya dimeja makan Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil meletakan jus jeruk didepan Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa, lagi pula aku mencoba menjadi err...pacar yang baik." ucap Hinata dengan wajah semerah cabai.

'Itukan...' tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengangkat keranjang buah yang Hinata bawa, karena Naruto teralu kuat menarik keranjangnya semua buah yang ada di keranjang itu langsung menuju lantai parket diapartement Naruto, Narutopun langsung mengambil kertas yang ada dibawah keranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun!" tanya Hinata sambil memunguti buah-buahan yang ada dilantai.

"Aku tak bermaksud..."

"Apa kau tak suka dengan buah ini?" ucap Hinata sambil masih memunguti buah-buahan.

"Akan ku...ahh" ucapa Naruto terhenti karena dia tak sengaja menginjak buah jeruk yang akan diambil Hinata.

"Atau kau tak suka denganku?, apa kau masih suka dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Aku..."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." ucap Hinata sambil berlari menuju pintu.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata. Sukses, Hinata berhenti tapi entah kesialan Naruto belum habis atau apa kaki kanan Naruto tersandung oleh kayu dari lantai parket apartementnya, tangan kanannya yang rencananya untuk menarik Hinata malah mendorong tubuh Hinata. Sontak Hinatapun jatuh sedangkan Naruto masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Apa sebegitukah kau benci padaku?, kalau begitu aku akan pergi." ucap Hinata sambil berdiri lalu keluar dari apartement Naruto.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto, dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto mengambil jaket orangehitamnya.

"Kemana perginya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" teriak Naruto lalu munculah beberapa bunshin di sekitar Naruto.

"Cepat cari Hinata di segala penjuru Konoha!" perintah Naruto pada Bunshinya tanpa basa-basi para Bunshinya menghilang, Naruto yang asli juga langsung mencari Hinata.

-IY88-

Sudah 45 menit Naruto mencari Hinata, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari Hinata.

'Kemana dia?' batin Naruto bertanya.

'Apa mungkin dia ada disana, benar pasti disana.' Naruto langsung melepaskan jurusnya Naruto langsung berlari menuju patung Hokage.

*Tap* suara tapak Naruto yang mengenai tanah dimana patung wajah ayahnya.

"Ternyata benar ada disini." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Hinata yang sedang menangis sambil menghadap Desa Konoha, sekarang posisi Hinata membelakangi Naruto yang tadi kesini dengan jurus Hiraisin.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Tentu saja mencarimu." jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Hinata sambil meronta.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi, aku tak bermaksud menumpahkannya."

"Bohong."

"Aku tak bohong, tadi aku bermaksud mengambil kupon ini." ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas.

"Untuk apa kupon itu, apa aku tak lebih berharga dari kupon ini." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kertas ditangan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan kupon tapi nota pembayaran."

"Nota pembayaran apa?"

"Cincin kawin."

"Siapa perempuan yang akan kaulamar?" ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

"Kau."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Apa buktinya."

"Ini." Naruto lalu membalikan tubuh Hinata yang dari tadi memunggunginya, setelah Hinata menghadapnya Naruto langsung menyium bibir Hinata.

"Jadi, Will You Marry me?"

"Yes, I Will."

The end

* * *

><p>saya kembali dengan sebuah Fic jelek ini, fic iseng yang terinsoirasi dari salah satu drama, cukup sampai disini<p>

No Flame please


End file.
